Some locker room slash for Punkfarie
by i.heart.the.doctor
Summary: After swimming practice Emmett and Tyler have a bit of fun in the locker room ; this story is dedicated to Punkfarie :


**A/N: Still don't won twilight. Okay this Lemon is for Punkfarie. She wanted some Emmett/Tyler fun in a locker room after swimming practice so here it is :) Features some slash so if it ain't your thing then go away.**

EmPOV

"That's it for today. Time to hit the showers!" Coach yelled. We had just finished a pretty intense swimming practice. There was a competition coming up in a few weeks so we all had to be in our best shape.

The showers had always been my favourite part of practice. Don't get me wrong, I love chicks just as much as the next guy, its just that I probably liked the next guy just as much as well. What can I say, I have a very healthy sexual appetite. It's not like half the guys on the team weren't up for it. Hell I knew for a _fact _at least 3 of them swung that way completely. To be fair though, it was an all boys school, you couldn't really expect anything else. You either had to suck it up and take it like a man, literally, or risk going blind.

"Hey, what are you all doing at the weekend?" Mike asked.

"Fuck all." I replied.

"Same as Em," said Eric.

"Me too." quipped Tyler.

"I'm having some drink over in my room Saturday night if you guys want to join and maybe watch a film or two."

"Sure why not?" Eric agreed.

"Sorry guys. But I'll be round Kirk's room that night." Conner said with wink in Kirk's direction.

"Screw you. I haven't got fucking laid in a month." I moaned. They all just laughed as they finished putting their clothes on. I was being slow today, not like I was in a rush to be anywhere.

"See you tomorrow." the guys all muttered as they left the locker room. That when I noticed Tyler had stayed behind. He was still in his towel.

I fooled around with Tyler before. He had an amazing mouth. A water droplet ran down his smooth dark chest. He was a pretty toned guy and his abs tasted amazing on my tongue after a intense work out. His dark eyes bore into mine I knew what he wanted. And fuck, I wanted it too.

I stood up from the bench and slowly made my way over to him. I'd only managed to get my shorts on so far and hadn't bothered with any under wear. My erection was straining against the fabric that was in its way. Neither of us said a word as we got closer and closer. I saw Tyler's eyes drop to my groin and when his eyes looked back in mine I could see the hunger in them.

We never bothered with kissing, that was reserved for when people weren't just a fuck to relieve some tension or pass the time. His hand went straight to my dick and he began to rub it.

"Fuck, I forgot how big you were." he moaned.

"Shut up, I never heard you complain last time." I growled back at him.

He got on his knees in front of me and began to lower my shorts. The sight of him in that position made my already hard cock even harder. He noticed and winked up at me before his tongue reached out and swirled around my tip. I leant my head back and let out a moan. His tongue ran further up my shaft before he took me fully in his mouth. He felt so warm around my dick. He began to move his head back and forth while sucking hard. I put my hand on the back of his head to guide him faster. He hummed in response causing my dick to twitch.

I pulled his head back causing my cock to leave his mouth. He looked confused at first.

"Bend over. I want to fuck you." I simply ordered. He eagerly got on his feet and braced his hands against the locker in front of him. I didn't bother with lube. I was already wet from his mouth. I pushed two fingers into his tight ass to stretch him.

"Fuck Emmett just hurry up." he begged. I quickly obliged. I thrust my dick into him hard. He let out a groan of pleasure. My hands gripped his hips as I began to move in and out of him. I pounded him faster and faster. His muscles clenching around my dick was causing the most amazing friction. I reached my had around to the front of him and took his dick in my hand and began stroking him in time with my own thrusts.

"Shit!" he yelled. "I'm nearly there."

I thrust even harder and faster. Pushing even deeper this time. My hand pumped him faster.

His ass tightened even more around my dick and I felt his cock twitch in my hand as he released his load. With one last thrust I came undone. My juices filling him before I pulled out.

I pulled up my shorts and gave his ass a quick spank. "Thanks," I said breathlessly "I seriously fucking needed that." And with that I quickly put on my shirt and left the room. I told you the shower was my favourite part of practice.

**A/N: Was that okay for you my dear punk?? lol..... Also shout out to Shalinda... who is made of awesome *kisses* thats if she actually reads this lmao**

**xxxx**


End file.
